The Death Game
by Justsomeperson7734
Summary: When a group of friends start playing the new game, Sword Art Online, they find its more than just a game. They will have to get through monsters, bosses, PK's, and the occasional breaking of the fourth wall. will they survive?


_Hey guys! I would just like to say that I am not dead. No I am very much alive and more willing than ever to post new chapters. I will be posting more chappys for CoD Revolution. I also have a few stories in the beta stage like an Assassin's Creed fanfic, another CoD fanfic, and a few one-shots for AC, CoD, SAO, Teen Titans, and more._

_These new stories will not be out for a while, and the Bf3/4 fanfic will not be out cuz im using a new compter cuz my old one crashed so I lost all my data. Do NOT be discouraged though, I will be re-writing all of the chapters and I will post them soon. Expect a time range of Nov. 2013-Feb 2014._

_There is good news. The Bf4 beta comes out on Friday and I get it 3 days early cuz I am a premium user. So I get it on Tuesday. This means more accurate data for my Bf4 fanfic._

_Oh and btw be sure to check out FlygonN if you love CoD. _

_Anyway without further ado, enjoy The Death Game._

Chapter 1:

The Death Game

"_The beginning is the most important part of the work." _**–Plato**

It was a crisp September Morning. The sky was grey, the streets were empty, and

the wind was blowing. I however, was undeterred by the weather. All that I really

thought about was getting to the game store. I had to get there early before the

lines got long.

In 2022, a gaming company named Vargus had been experimenting with a type

of video game that allows you to be mentally inside the game. They were calling

this the Nerve Gear project.

I had already bought all of the required hardware to play the game, but I actually

need the game for it to be worth it. I was briskly walking to the corner game shop

because I have a connection there that will save me a copy. As soon as I got to the

game shop I went to the counter and asked for Jerome. Jerome came out the back 

and said, "Hey Evan. Come to the back. I wanna show you something."

I followed Jerome to the back and he pulled out a flash drive.

"Complete starter's kit. 1oo,ooo credits, obsidian helmet and chest piece, and the

Blackrock key." He said.

"Wow. I could use something like that." I said.

"What's even better is that only 100 were made and distributed to lucky game

shops all around the world. And we got 2." He said excitedly.

"Wow." I said.

"This ones yours." He said. I just stood there. I was given one of only 100 things

the world.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I screamed.

"Relax, relax. You still have to pay for the game." We both laughed.

I was walking too excitedly to stay on one path. I was going to be one of 100

people who could actually do something when they first logged on.

I was so excited that I almost didn't see the guy hiding behind the corner. Almost.

He jumped from the corner and caught me off guard. He swiped my game and

starter kit while knocking me to the ground.

"Hey, give that back!" I yelled.

"Thanks for the copy, sucker!" he laughed. He was still laughing even when he

was jumped by a figurer sitting at a table. The feminine figure swiped the game

and starter kit from him and kicked him into a trash can.

"Hey, what gives?!" the guy said.

"I don't like thieves." The girl said. "Especially those who steal from my friends."

The guy got up and started running. The girl walked over to me and helped me

up.

"Thanks." I said.

"Is this yours?" she said as she held up my copy.

"Yeah thanks." I said.

"*ahem*, don't you recognize me?" she said.

"Ilsa?" I asked.

"I was wondering when you would notice German kid." She said. German kid. I

hated that nickname. It was either German kid or Herr Deutschland. I hated

them both.

"So where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Were meeting ONLINE idiot." She said.

"Oh, then I guess I'll see you online then." I said. We started walking to our

houses. I was thinking I was going to get jumped again but I made it home okay. I

yelled to my mom and had no response. "Home alone. Perfect." I said. I walked to

my room and hooked up my Nerve Gear. The lights started flashing on and off. I

plugged in the starter kit and put the helmet on. I couldn't help but grin when I

yelled, "Link Start!" Colors flew by my face as the Nerve Gear set up.

Language: English

Account Name: Commissar

Password: ***********

Welcome to Sword Art Online!

I spawned in a courtyard. I looked down and saw my hands. I felt my hands.

"This game lives up to its expectations." I thought. I started running to the

market and was shocked to see what I found. The market was so full of life. Much

like a real market. "This game is a little too real." I thought. I ran over to the

weapons shop. I saw multiple weapons there. From the largest axes to the

smallest daggers. I looked at all of the weapons and I saw one that caught my eye.

It was a double-edged two-handed Battle-axe. The owner came over and said,

"That's a good one. _Obsidian Revenge_ is one of my best axes."

"What's the price?" I said.

"75,000." He said.

"I'll take it." I said.

I took my axe and headed towards the place we'd meet.

**September 30****th****, 2022. Floor 1: West Field**

I sighed as I looked at my in-game clock. 2:32 pm, It said. "*sigh*, there not going

to be here." I said. I looked up. Even in a video game, the sky looked real beyond

belief and the breeze felt like it did on summer days. I dismissed this to the back

of my head. I turned to leave when all of a sudden, a figure jumped out from the

trees screaming, "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale!". I was unable to

react, because the figure had landed square on my back, knocking me to the

ground. As soon as I had recovered, other people started walking out of the forest

laughing at me. "That was Awesome!" one said.

"Noob reaction!" said another.

I looked up and saw about 10 of my friends exit the forest.

"Guys! You're here!" I said.

"We've been here for an hour!" my friend Conor said. Conor was a tall guy, with

the same build as me. He is a pyromaniac who loves seeing things burn, explode,

or die. Much like me.

"So you put the starter kit to good use, hmm?" Jerome said. Jerome was much

older than us, at 17, and about as tall. He worked at the game shop that all of us

went to for new games and new expansions.

"Yeah." I said as I pulled out my axe. "Pretty Impressive huh?" I said proudly.

"Yes quite. Although…" Jerome said as he pulled out his lance. "Not as

Impressive as this." He finished.

"Well then. I guess all of you have never seen a longbow in action." Nick said.

Nick was also in high school. He was a nerd at heart and I enjoyed playing

miniatures games with him.

"I have never preferred range." Connor said as he pulled out his broadsword.

Connor (with TWO n's, him and Conor are different people), was a bit shorter

than everyone else. He was obsessed with whales and was the one who jumped on

me. He does stuff like that.

"I agree with Connor." Ilsa said as she drew her short sword. Ilsa wasn't very tall,

but you couldn't tell. She had a very commanding presence and stuck up for her

friends, as she did today when she stopped that thief.

"You know, I think Evan's Idea is pretty cool." Jerry said as he showed off

his warhammer. Jerry was a tall, thin asian kid who could get REALLY angry

when he wanted to.

"I don't need flashy weapons to get the job done." Justine said. Justine wasn't

really our friend, she was just in our computer science class and thought the

game was cool. She brought her friend Jahnavi who was also in our computer

science class. I kind of have a crush on her, and I lose myself when I'm around

her. There were a few other people from our computer science class there as well.

"Well then, now that the chatters done, let's go hunting!" I said.

_One hunting trip later…_

I watched in awe as the boar exploded in front of me. It was amazing to be

Actually able to kill things and not get in trouble. "That's five for me!" I said

triumphantly.

"Five? Try ten!" Conor said.

"Fifteen!" Jerry said.

"Twenty-Four!" Connor yelled.

"Thirty." Ilsa finished with a smug smile. We all sighed.

"Heey guys? I gotta go. It's about dinnertime so I'll see you guys later." Justine

said as she opened the menu.

"Yeah, same for me." Jahnavi said. We started to walk away when we heard

Justine yell, "Guys, is the logout button supposed to be missing?"

"Yeah. Mines gone to." Jahnavi said.

"I wonder what's happening." I said. Suddenly we were all teleported to the

square we spawned in. We saw what appeared to be everyone in the game

standing in the same place we were. We looked up and saw that the sky was filled

with red hexagons casting a crimson hue on the square below. Then a red liquid

started seeping down from in between the hexagons. The liquid formed into a

giant hooded man standing above the square.

"Hello. My name is Kayaba Akihito. Welcome to my world. As many of you have

already noticed, here is no log-out button. This is not a bug. I repeat, this is not a

bug. This is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of Sword Art

Online, and any attempt to remove the Nerve Gear will cause instant death.

Unfortunately this has been the cause of the death of 213 players already. On

another note, if you die in Sword Art Online, you will die in real life. There is no

way to revive another player anymore. On a final note, I have added an item to

each of your inventories as a starting gift."

I opened my inventory and found a mirror. Out of nowhere I was engulfed in a

blue flash. As soon as it was over, my avatar was gone, and I saw my real face in

the mirror.

"As you can see, all of you will be playing as your real selves. This completes the

tutorial for Sword Art Online. The large hooded man disappeared leaving the

square as nothing had happened. About ten minutes later all of my friends were

in a warehouse, over there shock.

"We will beat the death game." I said. "We will form a guild, and we will beat this

death game. Everyone in the warehouse joined the guild. "From now on, we will

be known as the Crusaders guild!"

-End Chapter

_What do you guys think? Should I continue? Should I make a new story? You_

_decide. Remember, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism guys. Hope you enjoyed, Peace!_

_REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_VIEW _


End file.
